Just Across the Hall: The Finale
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Wrap-up to 'Just Across the Hall' in two parts. You MUST read that before you read this. Enjoy!
1. The Nuptials

_**A/N: So, here it is. I promised and I've delivered. Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would! It was truly a bitch to write!**_

_**Also, after the third month of pregnancy, you're actually not supposed to take hot baths because they can induce contractions, sending you into an early labor. But I took a creative license. And you really can have a glass of red wine every now and then, but not a full glass. Usually just one cup, measurement-wise.**_

_**Oh, and fun fact: Vin Diesel actually did model for Calvin Klein a while back. Lol.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Just Across the Hall: The Finale**_

_Part I: The Nuptials_

_6 months later, mid-December, St. Mary's Church, Los Angeles, 6:43PM_

"And do you, Dominic Nero Vincenzo Toretto, take Letty Ana-Lucia Ortiz to be your lawfully-wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for all the days of your lives?"

"I guess. She's alright." Dom teased. The ten people that made up their audience (and witnesses) laughed lightly. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bri-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Letty had pulled Letty to him, careful of her seven-month belly and pressed his lips to her hers firmly. Father Ortega looked on and shook his head. This had to be one of the most unorthodox weddings he'd ever presided over.

A very pregnant Letty had outright refused to wear a dress. Instead, she'd opted for cream skinny jeans and a flowy, cream chiffon top with the sleeves rolled up and gold gladiator sandals on her feet. She'd allowed Mia to curl her hair, which she immediately pinned to one side. Likewise, Dom picked ivory slacks and ivory linen button up shirt.

Vibrant red rose petals were thrown at them as they kissed. Father Ortega cleared his throat, a warning that their kiss was becoming a little too passionate in the church. The couple reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you, Letty."

"I love you, Dom."

_Toretto compound, Echo Park, 7:30PM_

The house was filled with friends and family congratulating Letty and Dom. Mia, holding Jack, found an irritated Letty sitting on the couch, one hand atop of her pregnant belly.

"Letty, what's wrong? You having fun?"

"What the hell is up with the touching thing? If one more person touches my goddamn stomach, I'm gonna-."

Mia laughed, cutting Letty off. She sat down next to her and reached over to rub Letty's belly.

"Do it and I swear to God I will chop your arm off."

Mia rubbed it anyway and smiled, sweetly. Letty just rolled her eyes. She hated when Mia called her bluffs.

"Listen, just relax and hold your nephew while I go put some more beers in the ice bucket." She handed her son to Letty and headed off.

Jack and Letty stared at each other for a little bit. And then Jack tapped his hand against Letty's potruding stomach. Letty rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm fat, Jack. Thanks for pointing it out." Letty chuckled.

"Hey, don't take it out on the kid." Dom interrupted their one-sided conversation.

"You're right. I should be taking it out on you." She told him as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Letty, feel free to take it out on me in the dirtiest, roughest way you can possibly think of."

The brunette gasped theatrically. "Not in front of the children. Either of them."

She hugged Jack closer to her and put her free hand on her belly. Dom laughed and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Letty Ortiz-Toretto."

Letty tilted her head to the side and readjusted Jack in her arms. "I love _you_, Dominic Toretto."

Moving his lips to her ear, Letty shivered when he promised, "Another half hour and I'll get you out of here", before kissing her cheek.

She smiled, gratefully and nodded. A few moments later, Hector came past to give her his congratulations and he noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"You want me to take him?" He asked.

"Oh, god yes. I didn't realize how heavy Jack is." She replied. Hector picked up Mia's son and began the 'rock and walk', talking to him quietly. Letty smiled. Despite what Hector thought of himself, he looked nice with a kid in his arms. At the rate he was going, he was bound to have one of his own soon.

The brunette's hands, instinctively, went to her stomach, one on the top and the other on the bottom. She

It's not that Letty wasn't enjoying the festivities, but she was pregnant. Her feet hurt, she had the worst backache and she had never been hornier than she was at that precise moment. Ironically enough, those were the biggest issues that Mia told her that she'd face when she had been pregnant with Jack. But Mia had been Mary-freakin'-Sunshine and hadn't complained once.

Letty, however, was the complete opposite. She'd complained nonstop for the first three months. She was surprised the man wanted to even still marry her the way she nagged and nagged. By the six month mark, however, Dominic somehow became telepathic and did things for her before she could even voice her annoyance. He'd massage her back, run her bubble baths, cook her meals and even make store runs for fudgesicles and mustard at three in the morning.

He was genuinely the perfect man for her. He could take her complaints, but also keep her shut her up every now and then. Not to mention, he was pretty amazing in the bed.

"Hey." Dom's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She replied, thoughtfully. "You're a good man."

Dom squinted at her as he helped her off of the couch. "What do you want? Or what did you do?"

A sweet laugh escaped her lips. "Nothing. And nothing. I just wanted you to know that. You're a good man. No matter what happened in your past."

He kissed her for the umpteenth time that day and then helped her into her long, cream cardigan sweater. They said their goodbyes to the dwindling number of guests before Letty played the pregnancy card.

_Hotel Bel-Air, Los Angeles, 8:48PM_

A boutique hotel, containing luxury facilities and full service accomodations, The Hotel Bel-Air was perfect for a 'stay-cation' honeymoon. Owned by the current Sultan of Brunei, it themed after an oasis. Guests cross over Swan Lake by a foot bridge to get to the hotel. Ficus, fig, palm trees and continuously-blooming flowers decorated the grounds of the hotel. For almost eight-hundred dollars a night, Dom had opted for the honeymoon suite. He didn't With Letty no longer able to fly anywhere, it seemed like a paradise hotel was the closest thing they'd get to actualy paradise for quite a while.

But neither of them minded. Because once they stepped inside of their luxurious suite, a relaxing energy suddenly fell over them. Dom had called earlier and was able to get a surprise set up for Letty.

The lights were dim. Candles were burning. And rose petals were sprinkled on the bed. Room service had already set up a bottle of red wine and a pitcher of water, both chilling on ice. It reminded Letty of Dom's romantic evening in his apartment. She slipped out of her gold gladiator sandals and allowed her feet to be swallowed up by the plush white carpet on her way to the bathroom. Inside, a hot bubble bath was waiting with red rose petals sprinkled over the bubbles as well.

"Babe, do you want red wine or water?" Dom called from the suite's sitting room.

"Water." She replied. Suddenly the urge to pee hit her. "Crap."

When she was done, Dom entered the bathroom as she washed her hands. He looked at her through the mirror and she made a silly face at him, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth and crossed her eyes. Dom smiled at her.

"What?" She smiled, turning around and drying her hands on a soft, white handtowel.

"Nothing. I just can't get over how lucky I am."

"I hear you saying something but I'm too distracted by the fact that you still have on clothes." Letty told him.

Shaking his head, he handed her a wine glass filled half-way with ice water before taking off his shirt. The warmly lit bathroom gave his tanned skin a golden glow.

"I'll never get used to that." She admitted.

"What?" Dom asked.

"You looking like a Calvin Klein model."

"It's a gift." Dom flexed his right arm and nodded. "Go ahead. You can touch it."

Letty rolled her eyes and started out of the bathroom. "When I get back, you'd better be naked and in the bath."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ten minutes later, the newlyweds were soaking in a nice, hot bath together, Letty's back to Dom's front. The Italian rubbed her back firmly, massaging out any knots he could find. Letty usually carried most of the tension in her shoulders, but he knew that her lower back had begun to give her problems lately. So, he focused most of his attention there. And the small whimpers of appreciation that Letty rewarded him with were payment enough.

She was carrying his child and he just wanted her to be as comfortable as she possibly could be.

Kissing the back of her neck and shoulders every once in awhile, Dom couldn't help the smug grin on his face whenever he felt a shiver run down Letty's spine.

"That feels really good." She told him.

"Good," he replied. "I'm glad."

Dom took the peaceful, comfortable silence that followed as a time to reflect on how they'd come to this moment. It had been a long, strenuous journey, but he'd finally made Letty his wife. He always knew he would. Though the two years that they weren't together had worried him, Dom knew in his heart that Letty would always be his. She had always been his; from the time she was ten years old and Dom wanted nothing to do with her, to the week after she turned sixteen and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And when she was nineteen years old and she gave herself to him, completely, he knew he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her.

Sure, there had been the girls that he used to try and erase all thoughts of Letty Ortiz, but it hadn't work. And deep down, he knew that it wouldn't. But being without Letty was its own brand of torture. Something Dom vowed never to live through again. He'd keep her close and safe and protect the family that they were starting together.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Letty's voice cut through his reflection.

"Letty, it feels like... a new adventure, a fresh start _and _a happy ending all rolled up into a small, ring." He threaded their left hands together and lifted the from the water. They looked at their rings for a few heartbeats before Letty turned her head slightly so that she could kiss him.

"I feel the same way." She told him. And she meant it. "I love you with every part of me, Dom. Since I was ten years old. You never ceased to amaze me. Always fighting for your right to be you. To do what you wanted. I've always admired that about you."

"You're the same way. All fire and brimstone. And a little sugar and spice, too. That's how I like you. Twenty percent angel. Eighty percent devil."

Letty laughed. "That sounds _exactly _like me."

"That's 'cause it is." He kissed the crown of her head and pulled her closer to him, his hands resting her on her large stomach. "Now, come on so you dry off. I'll lotion you down and sex you up after I rub your feet."

"You really are the perfect man." Letty commented, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Dom chuckled. "I do what I can, baby. I do what I can."

_**Up Next: The Newcomer.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: I hoped you guys like this update. Part II shall be up soon. (:**_


	2. The Newcomer

_**Just Across the Hall: The Finale**_

_**Part II: The Newcomer**_

_Two months later..._

"_You _did this to me!" Letty yelled at Dominic. "Son of a-! AHHH!" Another contraction hit her; the wave of pain was almost unbearable. Dom had only gone to get another cloth towel to wipe her face with and when he returned, two nurses were holding her hands and a doctor was about to situate himself between Letty's legs. The cloth fell through his grasp and he moved into the room, taking her right hand.

"Alright, Mrs. Toretto," Dr. Burkhart told her, "I want you to push on the count of three. Ready?"

Letty nodded, furiously, trying to continue with her breathing exercises.

"One. Two. And three."

The scream that tore from Letty's mouth was guttural as she pushed again and again. She squeezed Dom's hand and he could have sworn he heard a few of his knuckles crack under the pressure. Seven pushes later, and baby Toretto was just as stubborn he (or she) wanted to be. They'd chosen to wait to find out the sex of the baby. Letty wanted a boy, but Dom secretly wished for a girl. He rubbed her hair and gently assured her that she was doing a great job and it was almost over.

"Okay. Almost there, Letty. Almost there. Give me one last big push on three. One. Two. Three."

And Letty pushed hard and long. Finally she felt the new life slip easily from her and she lie her head back against the propped up pillow and tried to breathe through the tears.

"It's a healthy boy."

Dom kissed her forehead and went to cut the umbilical cord at the doctor's offer. He watched as the nurses worked to clean him off and clear his nose passages.

"Okay, Letty. Are you ready to push the afterbirth through?" Dr. Burkhart asked. Letty nodded weakly and Dom returned to her side, and held her hand with his non-aching one.

"Okay. Big push. Letty. Big push."

Letty screamed again as she gave a big push.

"Oh. Uh, Letty... I need you to stay calm and don't push again until I tell you too."

"Why? What's wrong?" Letty managed through pants. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that there's someone who wants to say 'surprise, mommy'." Dr. Burkhart chuckled. "There's another baby coming."

"What?!" Letty and Dom shouted in unison.

"Don't be alarmed. He's just being a _little _difficult." Letty felt Dr. Burkhart's hands poking and prodding around and when he told her to push, she did. Three pushes later, she felt yet another new life, this time a girl, slide out of her. And again, Dom cut the umbilical cord.

"Anymore surprises, Doc?" Dom chuckled.

"No, no. We're ready for the afterbirth now."

Once it was all said and done, Letty had fallen asleep and Dom went out to the visiting room to introduce the newest members of the Toretto family to their aunt, uncles and older cousin. They fawned over the babies, who were still unnamed as Dom wanted to wait until Letty woke up to name them.

When she did, eventually, wake up, Dom was sitting by her bedside. The Toretto babies were sleeping comfortably in front of him.

"Dom?" Letty's voice was slightly groggy. He quickly poured her a glass of ice water after helping her sit up in bed. She drank from it and handed it back to her.

"What can I get for you, baby?"

"A really big bacon cheeseburger and some shrimp fried rice. Oh and a slice of mushroom pizza." Letty answered. Dom smiled down at her.

"You'll eat nasty cafeteria food just like all of the new moms, young lady." He faux scolded her. And as soon as we get home, I'll get you whatever you want. Like pizza. And chinese."

Letty hummed her appreciation and kissed him. "I love when you talk about food."

Dom chuckled and kissed her again. "Mmm. Maybe a little Italian."

"Italian is what got me into this hospital gown to begin with." Letty flirted. Dom kissed her lips over and over.

"I won't apologize." He told her.

"And I don't want you too." Letty glanced over at her sweet babies. "We still have to name them."

"Any suggestions?"

The next few hours were spent coming up with their names.

_One day later..._

_Sunday, Toretto house, 11:12AM_

Dom sat both baby carseats inside of the living room of the house before running back out and down the cement stairs. He opened the door of the backseat, where Letty had sat so she could keep an eye on the babies on the way home. Carefully, helping her out, they walked slowly towards the house. Letty winced every now and then, her stitches still a bit tender.

When he got her into the house, he sat her on the couch before crouching in front of her. "You are so beautiful."

"You're a shitty liar." Letty smiled. "But thank you."

"Are you comfortable down here?"

"No, I want to lie in bed. Sitting is irritating-."

"The stitches." He finished for her, nodding. He helped her up again and towards the stairs before the sound of the footsteps came from the front door. Mia, Brian, Leon, Vince and Jesse had gone to the early church service so they could be home when Dom brought Letty and the twins home.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia stage-whispered. "They're so freaking perfect."

Letty smiled and took her foot off of the first step, standing beside Dom.

"Have you guys come up with names?" Brian asked, quietly.

The new parents smiled proudly.

"Yeah. We did. Finally." Dom told them.

"Cole Anthony Toretto and Sofia Lana Toretto."

"Cole was great-granddad's name." Mia told Brian, proudly.

"Yep. And Sofia was my great-grandmother's name." Letty told them.

"They're great names." Vince said. He stood by Dom and patted his shoulder in a brotherly manner. "Congrats, man. Ya did good. Knocked up Letty once, and got two babies out of the deal."

Letty shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "I'm exhausted. Dom, will you bring the babies up?"

"Of course. I'm gonna help you upstairs first."

Letty smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you, but I'll be okay."

"Letty, they're so tiny." Jesse commented. He'd sat on the floor in front of the twins.

"Yeah, tell that to my vagina." Letty quipped, already reaching to middle stair.

"That's gross." Leon interjected. He was crouched behind Jesse's right shoulder looking at the two newcomers.

"I remember when Jack was that small." Dom said. "I guess I won't get too used to the size, huh?"

"You'd better not. Otherwise you're in for a rude awakening once they start crawling." Mia warned.

Dom chuckled as he picked up Sofia's seat first. When he went to reach for Cole, Vince beat him to it.

"Go 'head, bro. I got 'em."

"Thanks, man."

They headed up the stairs with the two additional Toretto legacies. And Mia immediately jumped into action. She shut and locked the front door before turning, pointedly, at the three men still in the room.

"Alright, boys," she started, fishing through her handbag until she found what she was looking for, "Here is a month's supply of ear plugs and over the counter sleeping pills. Use them wisely. Also, _do not_ touch the bottle warmer or the freshly sterilized nipples unless your hands are clean. You _will _take off your work shoes before you enter the house._ Do not _let me see you trying to shoot paper balls into the Diaper Genie again. And finally, I understand the appeal of breast milk. Yes, it's milk that comes out of a breast, but _do not _take it out of the fridge just to stare at it as if it holds the answers to the all the universe's great questions. Got it?"

All three men nodded sheepishly.

"Good." She smiled, pleased with herself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have what will probably be the last Sunday afternoon nap for a few months."

And she was gone, leaving the three men, standing there, wondering what they _were _allowed to do.

In Dom and Letty's room, Dom had situated the babies into their bassinets, one of which Dom had Mia run out and buy while Letty was still in the hospital. They'd only been prepared for one baby, but they weren't complaining. How could they? Letty Ortiz had brought two new innocent lives into the world and they were a part of Dominic Toretto.

It had been a long time coming. From Letty annoying Dom. To Dom's prison sentence. From dating to the Big Bang breakup. From making up to getting married. And from having twins to starting on the road of a brand new adventure.

In retrospect, that's all Dom and Letty's lives were: a huge adventure. That would never change.

But as Dom lie in bed with Letty, both facing each other, he realized that everything had changed. He had got the happy ending that he'd never thought possible. And Letty, as always, was along for the ride.

"Ride or die, remember?" Letty whispered, her voice husky with happy tears. She reached out to touch him, her fingers gently resting on the side of Dom's face. Dom leaned into the touch and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ride or die." He repeated.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me from the very first chapter of 'Just Across the Hall'. Gratitude, gratitude, gratitude. You beautiful souls are why I keep writing and posting these stories. (: Continue to enjoy __**'Teacher's Pet' **__and __**'She Left Him in Texas'**__. And stay tuned because I have, yet another, Dotty AU in the works that I'll post after SLHIT is finished! _


End file.
